Psychic Academy
by DarrenShanVp
Summary: Ive been working on this after the show because I personally never want this to end...I give some of the credit to my friend Zero-Blazer.Also enjoy this if you like the series you will probably like this story...enjoy! Also please give me reviews!


Psychic Academy

Chapter 1 : The New Beginning

After the break, I, Ai, went back to the Psychic Academy along with all the other students enrolled there. My wish is to become stronger, so I can protect Myuu and Orina.  
I went straight to the gym at school, where I practiced the light aura move my master taught me: my second auracode, Daudo. In the beginning, Master forced it on me to learn it, but after witnessing everything that was going on, I realized that with this power, I could protect Myuu and Orina.  
"Daudo!" I screamed, as a radiant light spread throughout the room from fingers.  
Once the light faded, I heard the door behind me open. I turned around, and saw Ren, except, he looked really bloodthirsty.  
"W-what it is, Ren?" I took some steps back.  
"I've come…" He took some steps forward, "To take revenge on finishing you like it should be!" He shouted in fury.  
I was now completely confused, "Huh?" What was this about? "Revenge on what? What did I do"  
Unfortunately, he stopped listening to me, and started launching his Magma aura at me, "Fire!" I used my aura guard to protect me, but it was getting to strong, and I was flung into the wall. I slowly stood up, "I don't know what's going on, but if we have to do an aurafight…" I held out two fingers from my hand, and pointed them at Ren, "Daudo"  
The same light surrounded the room once more, but a scream of pain could be heard. When the light cleared, I saw that Ren was blown out the door, and lying on the ground. I saw him slowly getting up, and not thinking, I pointed at him again, "Daudo"  
Again, the radiant light appeared, and another scream of pain could be heard, except, it was feminine, "Oh no…"  
I saw Faafa on the ground, beginning to cry, "Ai-kun! What are you doing"  
I took some steps back, "Oh no…" I repeated.  
"Ai-kun…you don't like me…!" I then realized that Faafa took over when Ren was knocked out from my first attack.  
"That's not it…! It's just…"  
Before I could finish, she started to cry her heart out. I looked at the ground in fear, as the ground below her started to freeze. Once it went throughout the gym, I saw that there was a person in ice, but it wasn't clear. I slowly walked up to the figure, and gasped as I saw that it was Orina. I turned to Faafa. This had to stop. I have to stop her again, but…in the same way? I remembered last time. It seems like…that would be the only way. I ran up to her, "Faafa…! Huh?" I tripped on a piece of ice, and fell. I landed on the ground, with my hands on something soft. I looked up, and saw that I was grabbing Faafa's breasts. Why do these things keep happening to me!  
She screamed louder, "Ai-kun, you pervert"  
I got back up my feet, and tilted her head forward, as I placed my lips on hers. This has to work, it just has to. I looked at her, as her face went red, and she closed her eyes. I saw the ground was melting, as I sighed with relief in my head, and closed my eyes.  
The next feeling I got was a smack right on my cheek, "What the hell is up with you! Are you gay!" I opened my eyes, as I saw that Ren was back, and as mad as ever, "That was the second time…I will never forgive you!" Ah, so this is what he meant by revenge. I saw that his magma aura returned, as he was about to launch a strike. I was too tired to form my aura guard. I'm a goner!  
All of a sudden, a figure came from nowhere, and struck Ren, knocking him out. Before I could get a clear look, the figure disappeared. It looked like a jump. It was probably from one of the students. I decided to forget about it, as I shook my head. I looked around, and saw that Orina was gone. Then a thought struck me. What if she saw Faafa and I kissing! I mean, it wasn't a real kiss, but it would probably be still a kiss to her! Ah, I'm in deep trouble! I then noticed Ren on the ground, and sighed, "Oh boy…" I lifted him up, wrapping his arm on my shoulder, as I slowly took him to the school nurse.

Chiroro-sensei looked at Ren, as he was laying on the bed with wires attached to him. She turned to me, "Thank goodness you got Ren here in time. If you got here any later, Ren could have died"  
I nodded, "But…I thought you didn't like Ren"  
She closed her eyes, "I don't particularly dislike any student here, it's just that his personality is a bit…off the scale." She sighed.  
"I see…"  
Suddenly, the machine attached to the wires on Ren started to beep quickly. Chiroro-sensei gasped, "No, this is bad"  
"What's wrong!" I questioned in panic.  
"Ren is dying." She looked at the monitor of the machine again, then went in thought. She then looked at me, "Ai, the equipment here at our school isn't enough to save him. Please, go call an ambulance, quickly"  
I nodded, and went to the phone, "Sorry. The phone line has been disconnected…" What a great time for the phone to fail on me! I quickly thought a bit, and ran out the door. If the phones didn't work, I would have to get there by foot. Unfortunately, I didn't even know where the closest hospital was. I ran down the road, and stopped in front of a nearby person, "Excuse me, sir"  
The man turned towards me, "Yes?  
"Do you know where the nearest hospital is"  
He went in thought, "Oh! It's that way." He pointed in a direction, "It's about 20 miles away"  
"T-t-t-twenty miles! What!" I screamed. 


End file.
